Out of Place
by Stephy825
Summary: I know her, she knows me. Even then, once she's with her friends, I become nothing more than a shadow following the light. Amu is my light. I just wished she could see that.


**A/N: **Spent four straight hours just to write 1,000 words. A new record in terms of how long I took to write. This is why I avoid fandoms that I don't really know that very much.

Anyway, first of all, I only watched the first 16 episodes of Shugo Chara and that was like...2-3 years ago. So forgive me if the character's personalities aren't perfect. Second, I wrote this for a classmate of mine. And third, I'm paranoid enough to make someone else read this before I post it, so it shouldn't be too much of a fail...

Oh whatever. Just read. And review too if you can.

* * *

><p><strong>Out of Place<strong>

I rubbed my eyes as I got out of the dark building with my life bruised and my pride barely intact. Yoru was floating beside me, looking more concerned than usual. As if the constant tortures he had done to me had changed over the years.

They never did, but it didn't make anything less painful.

Glancing upwards, it was easy to tell that it was already almost evening. What was I supposed to do? The exact thing was foggy, but my head was aching, and so I decided to push the thought away. I gritted my teeth and stumbled forward; not really caring where I was going. The streets seem strangely empty today, anyway. I won't get run over.

As I walked downtown, passing various stores, I heard a familiar voice, one that I didn't plan on hearing today.

I scanned my surroundings and soon spotted her, Amu...with her friends. She looked really happy, and more importantly did not notice me. I wanted to move away to avoid unnecessary complications, but once she entered a shop nearby, I couldn't help but take a closer look.

The building was filled with all kinds of meaningless junk. A novelty shop, how nice. Yoru's paws were now on the glass window as his eyes sparkled over a neatly carved fish statue.

I couldn't help but mentally slap myself over how stupid I looked. A seventeen-year-old boy standing in front of a shop watching a couple of girls. Have I gone mad?

...maybe so.

I had a feeling that some other girls that passed by were commenting about me; I heard their murmurs even without Character Change. They were just that loud. Even here I felt out of place. The feeling wasn't a stranger to me, yet ever since I met Amu, it made me uncomfortable for some reason. As if I only truly realized now how isolated from the world I was. Everywhere I looked, everyone had someone to be with-someone they can depend on. Someone who's their light in their life. Me? I don't know. The Easter Company hasn't done much for me to ever consider such a thing.

"Ikuto?"

I nearly jumped.

"A-Amu..."

"What are you doing here?"

"...resting." I replied nonchalantly. She didn't look convinced...and so did her Guardian Charas that appeared out of nowhere. "Ikuto, I-" she was cut off when her friends were calling her back in to the shop. Quickly, she muttered an apology to me and went back inside. And for some reason, it hurt. Her leaving me out here without a second thought. But why?

When did being ignored hurt so much?

Before I knew it, my legs were taking me away from the shop-away from the hundreds of eyes that were staring at me. Staring at my wounded expression-I hated looking so weak. Yet Amu was waiting for me, wasn't she? She would come back, won't she? Or will she leave me like how others have done before?

It took me a while to realize that I wandered in to a very deserted part of the town. There was no one around...thank God. The only things that were there were the few scattered garbage cans, the towering narrow walls that I could easily climb if I Character Change, and the night sky with not a single star in sight. I stifled a yawn as I tried to figure out where I was. After a good few minutes, I decided to try the roofs.

Being closer to the sky was one of the best things that I could ask for. Closing my eyes, I felt the wind caress my face as the lights below sparkled in the night. Being free was something I cherished dearly.

It was my light in the shallowly darkness I live in everyday.

...a light...that looks so feeble now.

I could feel my shoulder slump as my body grew weary and tired. Stumbling back, I fell on the hard floor and saw the clouds moving slowly and peacefully across. The moon was up high and bright despite the others that cover it.

Amu was kind of like that. So bright that she was the person that I could find even if everyone else was surrounding her.

My light.

And I was her shadow. Her silent, fragile shadow that sought comfort in the warmth-

"Ikuto? Where are you?" a voice came from below. I bolted up and looked down from the roof I was on. There she was in the alleyway, looking around; trying to find me. I couldn't believe it.

"Up here." I shouted as I jumped back down; not minding the fact that it's three-four stories down. She was surprised when I suddenly replied to her, and even more so when I landed right beside her. After getting over the shock, she was flustered and was slightly blushing. Cute.

"You called?" Yoru had taken off somewhere else by the time I reached the ground.

"I...I was wondering where you went. Y-you weren't there in front of the shop when I came back." it didn't seem like her Guardian Charas were with her either. That leaves us alone here.

"I went for a stroll, is that a crime?"

"What are you planning, Ikuto? You always seem to disappear when I want to see you-" she then blushed even harder. "-n-not that I want to see you, it's just that you-why..." she was avoiding my gaze now; unsure of what to say.

And as if my body acted on my own, I leaned towards her and stole a kiss. It was short, to my dismay, but that was all I could spare. Letting myself get more attached with Amu would get her caught up in my problems. All my hard work on pushing her away will be for naught.

"Goodbye."

_Amu was my light._

_And forever will be._

_I just wished she could see that, but that day may never come._

_As long as she's safe, that will have to suffice._


End file.
